


Blinded

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Lupin is handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 59





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Lupin blindfolded cus is say so

Lupin is handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded.

He had asked Jigen to tied him up and fuck him senseless earlier tonight.

It's somewhere along those lines. Jigen seems okay with it so he left the rest up to him. Lupin didn't expect Jigen to blindfold him, too.

Which, to clarify, Lupin is extremely into. 

He strained to listen over the pounding of his heart, trying to locate where Jigen is.

It's electrifying, not knowing when Jigen would touch him. 

Or where.

Lupin jumped when Jigen's hand slid down his heated chest, fingernails dragging down lightly all the way to his half hard cock, palming it. Lupin twitched. 

"Hmm?" Jigen rumbled, vocie unexpectedly close to Lupin's ear.

"Half hard already?" Jigen asked teasingly into his ear. Lupin shivered, he could practicality hear the smirk in his vocie. "I haven't even done anything yet." He bit and licked softly at the sensitive spot on Lupin's neck. Right below where his jaw and neck met.

"It's from the anticipation." Lupin wants to reply with snark, but it came out like a desperate moan even to his ears.

Jigen hummed and pumped his cock, slicking his cock up with his pre cum. Twisting his hand in a way that felt truly amazing. 

Lupin gasped, wrist tugging slightly on the handcuffs, trying to curl in on himself.

It feels good, but Lupin wants more.

"Jigennnn," he whined needily. "C'mon hurry up!"

He got no response. Jigen's hand is still on his cock, still steadily stroking, while the other caressed his balls. Lupin groaned. 

Then a sudden wet heat engulfed his cock, making Lupin jolt, nails digging into his palm and tugging on the cuffs with way more force this time. He whimpered. 

He wants to grab Jigen's hair so bad.

He arched his back, trying to thrust up towards the heat but Jigen's hands kept a tight grip on his hips, pinning him down to the bed, going at his own pace. Lupin whined again, much more loudly this time.

"You're loud." Jigen said when he pulled back up, voice husky. 

A shiver ghosted over his body when his salvia covered cock was exposed to the air. Then Jigen's hand left his body altogether. Lupin made a truly embarrassing noise at that.

"Don't worry," Jigen kissed him, which Lupin responded eagerly, wanting any type of contact he could get. "Just gimme one second."

Then he heard something like a bottle cap being popped opened. A burst of excitement and adrenaline bursted through his veins, making his cock twitch. 

A moment later Lupin felt Jigen's wet fingers probed at his entrance. He buckled his hips, wanting him to just _hurry up._

He could hear Jigen chuckling. He frowned in annoyance.

"Don't be a _tease--!_ " His sentence ended with a chocked cry when Jigen took his dick inside his mouth again, shoving two fingers roughly inside Lupin at the same time. 

Lupin moaned while Jigen's sucked at his cock in the same rhythm with his fingers. Lupin tried to thrust back onto his fingers, wanting more of it, but Jigen's hand is still gripped tight on his hip, stopping him from moving.

A strangled cry tore itself from his throat when Jigen's fingers brushed right into his prostate. He could _feel_ Jigen's smug grin on his cock.

"Jigen--!" He gasped sharply when Jigen pressed hard into that spot, making his back arch off the bed and saliva spilling out of his mouth. 

Jigen pulled away from his cock, laughing. "You look good like this, face flushed and blindfolded, drooling all over your face."

Lupin bit his lip to stifle a moan when Jigen easily slipped in a third finger, still hitting hard on the spot with each thrust. His muscles tensed everytime Jigen thrusted in.

Jigen kissed down his abdomen and his skin burned where Jigen's lips touched, he shivered at every kiss. Jigen thrusted a few more times before pulling his fingers out, apparently deeming this is enough preparation.

A kiss touched on Lupin's brow and Jigen's hand came up to pet his hair. Lupin sighed, leaning into the touch. His wrists ached from how much he'd been pulling on the cuffs. 

The bed creaked, and Lupin heard him grab something from the night stand. He made a soft questioning noise.

"You're gonna enjoy this." Jigen said. Lupin heard him popping open the bottle again. 

Lupin hummed, still feeling a little buzzed out from the half blowjob he got. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt something nudged at his hole.

"Jigen?" Lupin asked, because that's definitely not his dick that's entering him right now.

"It's just a toy, Lupin." Jigen said. "Hold on."

Jigen's hand is on his chest, holding him down, pushing the toy inside of him, the tip of it just barely brushing against his prostate, making him breathless. 

He buckled his hips, wanting the toy to rub into that spot, not just teasingly grazing against it.

Jigen's hand hasn't moved from his chest yet, and he pushed Lupin down the bed with more force, stilling him. It feels dissatisfying, the way the toy is inside him, just shy of grinding into his prostate. 

Cold liquid poured down on his cock. Lupin jerked at the unexpected feeling, he gritted his teeth to stifle a moan, shivering violently. 

Still shaking, he felt Jigen grabbed the base of his dick, then the tight heat of Jigen's rim slid through the head of his cock.

"Jigen--?!" He felt dizzy. This feels like a fever dream.

Lupin can hear the gunman's quiet breathy moans as he slowly sat down on his dick, until the entire length of Lupin's cock is inside of him. The wet heat combined with the toy still inside of him made him feel overheated, hands balling into fists and toes curling. 

Lupin really wants to look at him.

For a bit they just sat there, Jigen letting Lupin get used to the feeling. Until Jigen moved up then back down again. Forcefully, almost violently. 

When Jigen had grind down on him, the toy inside hit directly on his prostate. Lupin had to grit his teeth to muffle the scream that almost spilled out of his mouth.

"... Enjoying yourself?" He heard Jigen ask through a thick fog of pleasure. Jigen sounded smug, if a bit breathless. Lupin groaned out something incoherent in response.

When Jigen moved again, Lupin moved with him. Or tried to. Jigen had lean back to grip at his thighs, stopping any movement from him.

Jigen cursed under his breath, but made no move to stop. Instead, he moved faster, making Lupin's eyes roll back.

Lupin moaned at the feeling of it all, his chest heaving from the feeling of Jigen around him. Everytime Jigen thrust down on him, the toy rubbed into that spot in just the right way, making him squirm. 

He can hear Jigen moaning above him, the pace entirely up to him, only using Lupin to pleasure himself. _It's so fucking hot--_

Lupin gasped out a moan and cummed inside of him, back bowing and hands tugged hard on the cuffs in a way that'll definitely leave marks tomorrow. 

He's still reeling from the aftermath of a mind blowing orgasm, body twitching and taking heavy gulps of air.

After a few moments of Jigen sitting still on his softening cock, he slowly lifted himself up and pulled the toy out, making Lupin whimper at the feeling, every inch of his body feeling over sensitive after that.

The bed creaked, and he felt Jigen sat on his chest.

"Lupin," he started, hooking his thumb underneath the blindfold.

Jigen pulled the cloth up, making Lupin wince at the sudden light. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he can see Jigen's dick right in front of him, still hard and leaking pre cum. He swallowed. 

His eyes trailed from Jigen's cock all the way to his shit eating grin. "Open your mouth."

Lupin swallowed again, opening his mouth, eyes still trained on Jigen's. 

Jigen wasted no time and thrusted his dick down Lupin's throat, almost chocking him. He can feel drool pooling from his mouth, Jigen's hand wrenching at his hair.

Jigen thrust his cock down his throat a few more times. Lupin watched as his hips stuttered, face morphed into a blissed out expression, and a sudden burst of cum shot down his throat. 

The gunman panted as he pulled out, lifting Lupin's face up to check on him. He looked completely fucked out, blush reaching all the way down to his shoulders, skin shining with a thin sheet of sweet, the corner of his mouth dripping with a mixture of drool and cum.

Lupin tiredly grinned at him and said, "Thanks for the food."

He snickered at Jigen's eye roll.

"I'm gonna leave you here." Jigen deadpanned. 

"It's not like I can't get out of the cuffs." Lupin mumbled, eyes half closed.

"I highly doubt that." Jigen glanced at him, "You look like you're about to fall asleep." And to be perfectly honest he felt the same.

He undid the cuffs on Lupin as quick as he can in his sluggish state and gently rubbed at the red marks. 

"You good?" He asked.

"Mmm." Lupin hummed with his eyes closed. 

Jigen sighed, laying besides Lupin, tucking them in. Lupin almost immediately snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Jigen.

They will most definitely regret not cleaning up tomorrow, but right now its comfortable enough. 


End file.
